I curse the day I met you
by memina01
Summary: Sie haben alles. Und doch fehlt etwas. Als sie einander kennenlernen begreifen sie was sie vemisst haben. Doch wer hat gedacht, dass Liebe zum Verhängniss werden kann. Zur Qual.
1. Chapter 2

Kapitel 1

Die Sonne schien sehr selten so hell in London wie an diesem Tag. Meistens versteckte sie sich hinter einer Wolke und man konnte nur ahnen, dass sie da war. Oder es regnete in Strömen, woran sich die Bürger Londons schon sowieso gewöhnt hatten und mit solch einer Sonne wie an jenem Tag schon gar nicht umgehen konnten. So auch er konnte mit diesem Naturphänomen sehr wenig anfangen. Die heißen Strahlen brannten , so kam es ihm vor, Löcher in seinen Rücken. Krampfhaft zerrte er an seiner Krawatte. Als er Erleichterung um seinen Hals spürte, lehnte er sich in seinem Chef- Sessel zurück und inhalierte einen großen Schluck Sauerstoff in seine Lungen hinein. Er brauchte die richtige Atmosphäre um seine Konzentration ganz auf seine Arbeit zu richten. Seit heute Morgen quellte er sich mit diesem Bericht über den letzten Todesserangriff doch er war jetzt nicht viel weiter als vor zwei Stunden. Dieser ganzer Fall stimmte ihn sowieso etwas nachdenklich. Die Todesser hatten einen jungen Mann von 23 Jahren angegriffen und getötet. Der Mann, Tom Watson war sein Name, war ein frisch gebackener Heiler und Ehemann doch noch so vieles Unergründetes lag vor ihm, was er jetzt niemals erleben würde. Er verglich Tom Watson mit sich. Er, James William Potter, war auch 23. Familienmitglied einer angesehen und alten Zauberfamilie, Sohn von Edward und Viktoria Potter. Sein Vater war leitender Auror und seine Mutter bildete diese aus. Er selber war für sein Alter schon sehr weit in seiner Karriere gekommen. Er war einer der wenigen Gruppenleitern in der Aurorenzentrale und ein sehr gefragter Auror noch dazu. Außerdem sah er mit seinen verstrubbelten, schwarzen Haaren, braunen Augen, in denen man sich verlieren konnte, und einem göttlich gebautem Körper teuflisch gut aus.

Er hatte regelmäßigen und gute Sex mit andauernd sich wechselnden Partnerinnen, die alle durchdrehten wenn sie nur an ihn dachten und die besten Freunde, die man sich nur wünschen könnte. Besonders in Sirius Black sah er mehr einen Bruder als einen besten Freund. Sirius war absolut identisch mit James. Die Beiden mussten nicht miteinander reden um den Anderen zu verstehen. Und genau diese Eigenschaft hatte ihnen schon oft in Kampf gegen Feinde das Leben gerettet. Er legte sich die Hände in den Nacken und fing an diesen zu massieren. Mit seinem Job war er jeden tag den größten Gefahren ausgesetzt, noch mehr als Tom Watson. Es könnte ihn jeden Moment treffen, dabei hatte er noch so vieles in seinem Leben nicht gemacht. Er wollte… "Ey Jay! Bist du fertig? " Seine philosophischen Gedanken wurden durch eine tiefe mit Schalk erfüllte Stimme unterbrochen . "Nein bin ich nicht. Wolltest du mich zum Mittagessen abholen?" Mit einem Blick auf seine Uhr stellte James fest, dass es schon nach 12 war. "Ja und was hast du denn ganzen Vormittag gemacht? Ich dachte deine Sekretärin , Miss Ich- bin- 1.80m - blond- kurvig- und will, dass du mich nimmst, verweigert sich dir?" "Erstens: Keiner verweigert sich mir. Zweitens: Ich will sie gar nicht; Ich hatte sie schon vor einer Weile da wo ich sie haben wollte und Drittens: Ich kann nicht arbeiten; Hitze und so…" Sirius dachte einen Moment nach: "Schon witzig was du als 'eine Weile' betrachtest, wenn man bedenkt, dass du die scharfe Braut vor deiner Tür letzten Freitag durchnehmen durftest." kommentierte Sirius besserwisserisch. James, der aufgestanden war und seine Papiere zu ordnen anfing, warf seinem Freund einen genervten Blick: " Tu nicht so als wärst du ein Heiliger. Du hattest sie doch auch!" Sirius grinste erinnerungsselig : " Oh ja.. oh ja… Ach wo wir gerade dabei sind: Heute ist eine Sondersitzung mit allen Auroren um zwei. Gehen wir zusammen hin?" James guckte seinen Freund etwas irritiert an: "Was hat das, damit zu tun, dass ich mit Mandy schlafe, so heißt sie übrigens?" "Wie meinst du das?" "Du hast gesagt: Ach wo wir gerade dabei sind…. Wir waren aber dabei zu besprechen, wie ich mit Sandy schlafe…" "Ich dachte sie heißt Mandy?" " Weiche nicht vom Thema ab.." " Du weißt schon… Das sagt man so." "Nein, weiß ich nicht…" " Ich kann mir wenigstens den Namen meiner Sekretärin merken… Besserwisser!" "Und wie heißt sie?" Die beiden Freunde standen sich jetzt sich gegenüber und versuchten jeweils den Anderen dazu zu bewegen sich zu ergeben. Das hatte sie öfters. " Sie heißt… Alex!", erwiderte Sirius triumphierend. James grinste frech: " Dir ist klar das deine 'Sekretärin' ein Mann ist?" "Waaaaas? Nein! Sie heißt Alex! Also Alexandra! Voll der weibliche Name!" "Dir ist schon klar, dass 'Alex' auch 'Alexander' heißen könnte. Und außerdem weiß ich, dass Dad befohlen hat dir eine männliche 'Sekretärin' einzustellen, weil du immer die weiblichen flachlegst." James klimperte spielerisch mit den Wimpern. " Wem, zum Teufel, habe ich dann heute Morgen einen Klaps auf den Hinten gegeben?", fragte Sirius mehr sich selbst mit eine Unsicherheit in der Stimme. James legte seinem Kumpel den Arm auf die Schulter: " Uuh Sirius. Vielleicht machst du ja bald eine neue Erfahrung." Sirius schlug James auf den Hinterkopf: " Komm endlich! Ich verhungere! Ansonsten muss ich dich beißen." "Wäre ja nicht das erste mal.." , erwiderte James trocken. Beim Rausgehen blieb Sirius abrupt stehen: " Wo wir gerade dabei sind: Wieso hast du denn keine männliche Sekretärin?" " Fast richtig mein Freund. Aber wenn du die Redewendung einige Sätze früher benutzt hättest, hättest du die Lektion á la James Potter verstanden und bestanden und wärst jetzt stolzer Nutzer der Redewendung: Wo wir gerade dabei sind…", erläuterte James mit fachmännischer Miene. Nach einem kurzem Moment prustet Sirius los und auch James stimmte mit ein. Und so machten sie sich auf den Weg nach draußen, wo immer noch die Sonne die Diktatur über die Menschen übernahm, mit der inneren Hoffnung doch vielleicht ein schattiges Plätzchen zu finden, wo sie zu Mittag essen könnten.

"Also! Danke meine Herren, dass sie so kurzfristig Zeit gefunden haben um dieser Sitzung beizuwohnen." Edward Potter schaute in die Runde. Alle Augen seiner Männer, so nannte er sie gerne, waren aufmerksam auf ihn gerichtet. Egal wie viele Kindsköpfe und Frauenhelden es unter ihnen gab; Wenn es um Edward Potter ging benahm sich jeder respektvoll und ernst. "Leute! Ich komme gleich zum Punkt ohne lange drum herum zureden. In der letzten Zeit gab es immer mehr Angriffe. Uns fällt es immer schwere die Todesser zu kontrollieren und ihre Pläne zu durchschauen. Wir brauchen Spione, wir brauchen Leute, die Undercover gehen können. Kurz gesagt: Wir brachen Frauen!" "AMEN!!!" "Nein Sirius! Nicht so! Wir brauchen Frauen nicht in dem Sinne. Frauen könne viel leichter Undercover gehen, weil sie viel mehr…. 'Möglichkeiten' haben aus einem Mann etwas rauszukitzeln, wenn ihr versteht was ich meine." "AMEN!!!" "James du auch?" "Was den _Dad_? Ich segne nur mit meinem 'Amen' deine grandiosen Vorschlag:" Edward warf seinem Sohn einen verarschen- kann- ich- mich- auch- alleine- Blick zu und räusperte sich, weil es in der Menge unruhig wurde." Auf jeden Fall: In den Staaten, in Kalifornien genauer gesagt, gibt es eine Aurorenzentrale, die nur aus Frauen besteh, die darauf spezialisiert sind inkognito zu arbeiten. Die Arorenleiterin, Debora Michels, ist meine alte Bekannte. Ich war mit ihr auf der Aurorenschule. Ja und ich habe mit ihr schon gesprochen, sie findet die Idee mit der Zusammenarbeit sehr interessant und wenn alles gut geht und alle einverstanden sind wird auf dieser Etage schon sehr bald die Frauentoilette wieder 'In' sein." Frank, auch ein guter Freund von dem Potter- Black Duo, meldete sich: "Ich bestelle mir eine heiße Partnerin!" "Auch so eine Sachen. Wir bestellen uns nicht die Frauen: Wir bitte sie um Hilfe und zweitens: Ich verbiete allen auch nur irgendwie mit euren baldigen neuen Kolleginnen in Kontakte zutreten, der der Arbeit schaden könnte. Verstanden?" Edward taxierte insbesondere James und Sirius mit einem warnenden Blick. Die beiden nickten eifrig, wie kleine Kinder. "Na gut! Dann kehrt bitte wider zu eurer Arbeit zurück." Mit diesen Worten verließen alle eifrig den Konferenzsaal.

Am Abend beschlossen James und Sirius zusammen nach Hause zu laufen, da sie zusammen sich ein einstöckiges Haus teilten. Es dämmerte schon, die Sonne war am Horizont fasst verschwunden und man sah jetzt viel mehr Menschen draußen, die durch die Straßen schlenderten und sich an der Frische der Windbrise erfreuten, die nach Abständen zwischen der Menschenmenge wirbelte.

"Wollen wir noch vielleicht irgendwo ein Bier trinken?", fragte Sirius James, der für einen kurzen Moment seine Augen geschlossen hatte, damit der Wind auch seine Augenlieder abkühlen konnte. "Nein lass mal. Heute ist Montag. Und ich muss morgen doppelt so viel arbeiten, weil ich heute einfach nichts geschafft habe." Er macht wieder die Augen auf und sein Blick fiel auf ein Pärchen, das eng umschlugen unter einer Laterne stand. Sie flüsterte ihm was zu; er antwortete ihr darauf mit einem leisen Glucksen. Seine Hand vergrub sich in ihrem Haar als ihre Lippen die seinen fanden. James muss richtig auf die beiden gestarrt haben, denn Sirius stupste ihn mit seiner Hand an: "Warum diese Nostalgie in den Augen?" James, der sein Blick von dem Pärchen losriss, zuckte mit den Schultern: "Weiß nicht… Wünschst du dir nicht auch manchmal so etwas.?" Nun war Sirius dran mit den Zucken:" Hmm… Doch ich schätze schon aber ich wüsste nicht mit wem. Die Ganzen, die ich treffe sind ja gut zum, du weißt schon, aber eine zum 'verlieben' war noch nie dabei." "ja ich weiß was du meinst. Ist das nicht erschreckend, dass man noch nie verliebt war." " Vielleicht wird die wahre Liebe dafür umso stärker?" Jetzt zuckten beide mit den Schultern. Eher sie sich versahen war die Sonne ganz verschwunden und die Dunkelheit verschluckte die beiden männlichen Silhouetten.


	2. Chapter 1

Kapitel 1

Die Sonne schien sehr selten so hell in London wie an diesem Tag. Meistens versteckte sie sich hinter einer Wolke und man konnte nur ahnen, dass sie da war. Oder es regnete in Strömen, woran sich die Bürger Londons schon sowieso gewöhnt hatten und mit solch einer Sonne wie an jenem Tag schon gar nicht umgehen konnten. So auch er konnte mit diesem Naturphänomen sehr wenig anfangen. Die heißen Strahlen brannten , so kam es ihm vor, Löcher in seinen Rücken. Krampfhaft zerrte er an seiner Krawatte. Als er Erleichterung um seinen Hals spürte, lehnte er sich in seinem Chef- Sessel zurück und inhalierte einen großen Schluck Sauerstoff in seine Lungen hinein. Er brauchte die richtige Atmosphäre um seine Konzentration ganz auf seine Arbeit zu richten. Seit heute Morgen quellte er sich mit diesem Bericht über den letzten Todesserangriff doch er war jetzt nicht viel weiter als vor zwei Stunden. Dieser ganzer Fall stimmte ihn sowieso etwas nachdenklich. Die Todesser hatten einen jungen Mann von 23 Jahren angegriffen und getötet. Der Mann, Tom Watson war sein Name, war ein frisch gebackener Heiler und Ehemann doch noch so vieles Unergründetes lag vor ihm, was er jetzt niemals erleben würde. Er verglich Tom Watson mit sich. Er, James William Potter, war auch 23. Familienmitglied einer angesehen und alten Zauberfamilie, Sohn von Edward und Viktoria Potter. Sein Vater war leitender Auror und seine Mutter bildete diese aus. Er selber war für sein Alter schon sehr weit in seiner Karriere gekommen. Er war einer der wenigen Gruppenleitern in der Aurorenzentrale und ein sehr gefragter Auror noch dazu. Außerdem sah er mit seinen verstrubbelten, schwarzen Haaren, braunen Augen, in denen man sich verlieren konnte, und einem göttlich gebautem Körper teuflisch gut aus.

Er hatte regelmäßigen und gute Sex mit andauernd sich wechselnden Partnerinnen, die alle durchdrehten wenn sie nur an ihn dachten und die besten Freunde, die man sich nur wünschen könnte. Besonders in Sirius Black sah er mehr einen Bruder als einen besten Freund. Sirius war absolut identisch mit James. Die Beiden mussten nicht miteinander reden um den Anderen zu verstehen. Und genau diese Eigenschaft hatte ihnen schon oft in Kampf gegen Feinde das Leben gerettet. Er legte sich die Hände in den Nacken und fing an diesen zu massieren. Mit seinem Job war er jeden tag den größten Gefahren ausgesetzt, noch mehr als Tom Watson. Es könnte ihn jeden Moment treffen, dabei hatte er noch so vieles in seinem Leben nicht gemacht. Er wollte… "Ey Jay! Bist du fertig? " Seine philosophischen Gedanken wurden durch eine tiefe mit Schalk erfüllte Stimme unterbrochen . "Nein bin ich nicht. Wolltest du mich zum Mittagessen abholen?" Mit einem Blick auf seine Uhr stellte James fest, dass es schon nach 12 war. "Ja und was hast du denn ganzen Vormittag gemacht? Ich dachte deine Sekretärin , Miss Ich- bin- 1.80m - blond- kurvig- und will, dass du mich nimmst, verweigert sich dir?" "Erstens: Keiner verweigert sich mir. Zweitens: Ich will sie gar nicht; Ich hatte sie schon vor einer Weile da wo ich sie haben wollte und Drittens: Ich kann nicht arbeiten; Hitze und so…" Sirius dachte einen Moment nach: "Schon witzig was du als 'eine Weile' betrachtest, wenn man bedenkt, dass du die scharfe Braut vor deiner Tür letzten Freitag durchnehmen durftest." kommentierte Sirius besserwisserisch. James, der aufgestanden war und seine Papiere zu ordnen anfing, warf seinem Freund einen genervten Blick: " Tu nicht so als wärst du ein Heiliger. Du hattest sie doch auch!" Sirius grinste erinnerungsselig : " Oh ja.. oh ja… Ach wo wir gerade dabei sind: Heute ist eine Sondersitzung mit allen Auroren um zwei. Gehen wir zusammen hin?" James guckte seinen Freund etwas irritiert an: "Was hat das, damit zu tun, dass ich mit Mandy schlafe, so heißt sie übrigens?" "Wie meinst du das?" "Du hast gesagt: Ach wo wir gerade dabei sind…. Wir waren aber dabei zu besprechen, wie ich mit Sandy schlafe…" "Ich dachte sie heißt Mandy?" " Weiche nicht vom Thema ab.." " Du weißt schon… Das sagt man so." "Nein, weiß ich nicht…" " Ich kann mir wenigstens den Namen meiner Sekretärin merken… Besserwisser!" "Und wie heißt sie?" Die beiden Freunde standen sich jetzt sich gegenüber und versuchten jeweils den Anderen dazu zu bewegen sich zu ergeben. Das hatte sie öfters. " Sie heißt… Alex!", erwiderte Sirius triumphierend. James grinste frech: " Dir ist klar das deine 'Sekretärin' ein Mann ist?" "Waaaaas? Nein! Sie heißt Alex! Also Alexandra! Voll der weibliche Name!" "Dir ist schon klar, dass 'Alex' auch 'Alexander' heißen könnte. Und außerdem weiß ich, dass Dad befohlen hat dir eine männliche 'Sekretärin' einzustellen, weil du immer die weiblichen flachlegst." James klimperte spielerisch mit den Wimpern. " Wem, zum Teufel, habe ich dann heute Morgen einen Klaps auf den Hinten gegeben?", fragte Sirius mehr sich selbst mit eine Unsicherheit in der Stimme. James legte seinem Kumpel den Arm auf die Schulter: " Uuh Sirius. Vielleicht machst du ja bald eine neue Erfahrung." Sirius schlug James auf den Hinterkopf: " Komm endlich! Ich verhungere! Ansonsten muss ich dich beißen." "Wäre ja nicht das erste mal.." , erwiderte James trocken. Beim Rausgehen blieb Sirius abrupt stehen: " Wo wir gerade dabei sind: Wieso hast du denn keine männliche Sekretärin?" " Fast richtig mein Freund. Aber wenn du die Redewendung einige Sätze früher benutzt hättest, hättest du die Lektion á la James Potter verstanden und bestanden und wärst jetzt stolzer Nutzer der Redewendung: Wo wir gerade dabei sind…", erläuterte James mit fachmännischer Miene. Nach einem kurzem Moment prustet Sirius los und auch James stimmte mit ein. Und so machten sie sich auf den Weg nach draußen, wo immer noch die Sonne die Diktatur über die Menschen übernahm, mit der inneren Hoffnung doch vielleicht ein schattiges Plätzchen zu finden, wo sie zu Mittag essen könnten.

"Also! Danke meine Herren, dass sie so kurzfristig Zeit gefunden haben um dieser Sitzung beizuwohnen." Edward Potter schaute in die Runde. Alle Augen seiner Männer, so nannte er sie gerne, waren aufmerksam auf ihn gerichtet. Egal wie viele Kindsköpfe und Frauenhelden es unter ihnen gab; Wenn es um Edward Potter ging benahm sich jeder respektvoll und ernst. "Leute! Ich komme gleich zum Punkt ohne lange drum herum zureden. In der letzten Zeit gab es immer mehr Angriffe. Uns fällt es immer schwere die Todesser zu kontrollieren und ihre Pläne zu durchschauen. Wir brauchen Spione, wir brauchen Leute, die Undercover gehen können. Kurz gesagt: Wir brachen Frauen!" "AMEN!!!" "Nein Sirius! Nicht so! Wir brauchen Frauen nicht in dem Sinne. Frauen könne viel leichter Undercover gehen, weil sie viel mehr…. 'Möglichkeiten' haben aus einem Mann etwas rauszukitzeln, wenn ihr versteht was ich meine." "AMEN!!!" "James du auch?" "Was den _Dad_? Ich segne nur mit meinem 'Amen' deine grandiosen Vorschlag:" Edward warf seinem Sohn einen verarschen- kann- ich- mich- auch- alleine- Blick zu und räusperte sich, weil es in der Menge unruhig wurde." Auf jeden Fall: In den Staaten, in Kalifornien genauer gesagt, gibt es eine Aurorenzentrale, die nur aus Frauen besteh, die darauf spezialisiert sind inkognito zu arbeiten. Die Arorenleiterin, Debora Michels, ist meine alte Bekannte. Ich war mit ihr auf der Aurorenschule. Ja und ich habe mit ihr schon gesprochen, sie findet die Idee mit der Zusammenarbeit sehr interessant und wenn alles gut geht und alle einverstanden sind wird auf dieser Etage schon sehr bald die Frauentoilette wieder 'In' sein." Frank, auch ein guter Freund von dem Potter- Black Duo, meldete sich: "Ich bestelle mir eine heiße Partnerin!" "Auch so eine Sachen. Wir bestellen uns nicht die Frauen: Wir bitte sie um Hilfe und zweitens: Ich verbiete allen auch nur irgendwie mit euren baldigen neuen Kolleginnen in Kontakte zutreten, der der Arbeit schaden könnte. Verstanden?" Edward taxierte insbesondere James und Sirius mit einem warnenden Blick. Die beiden nickten eifrig, wie kleine Kinder. "Na gut! Dann kehrt bitte wider zu eurer Arbeit zurück." Mit diesen Worten verließen alle eifrig den Konferenzsaal.

Am Abend beschlossen James und Sirius zusammen nach Hause zu laufen, da sie zusammen sich ein einstöckiges Haus teilten. Es dämmerte schon, die Sonne war am Horizont fasst verschwunden und man sah jetzt viel mehr Menschen draußen, die durch die Straßen schlenderten und sich an der Frische der Windbrise erfreuten, die nach Abständen zwischen der Menschenmenge wirbelte.

"Wollen wir noch vielleicht irgendwo ein Bier trinken?", fragte Sirius James, der für einen kurzen Moment seine Augen geschlossen hatte, damit der Wind auch seine Augenlieder abkühlen konnte. "Nein lass mal. Heute ist Montag. Und ich muss morgen doppelt so viel arbeiten, weil ich heute einfach nichts geschafft habe." Er macht wieder die Augen auf und sein Blick fiel auf ein Pärchen, das eng umschlugen unter einer Laterne stand. Sie flüsterte ihm was zu; er antwortete ihr darauf mit einem leisen Glucksen. Seine Hand vergrub sich in ihrem Haar als ihre Lippen die seinen fanden. James muss richtig auf die beiden gestarrt haben, denn Sirius stupste ihn mit seiner Hand an: "Warum diese Nostalgie in den Augen?" James, der sein Blick von dem Pärchen losriss, zuckte mit den Schultern: "Weiß nicht… Wünschst du dir nicht auch manchmal so etwas.?" Nun war Sirius dran mit den Zucken:" Hmm… Doch ich schätze schon aber ich wüsste nicht mit wem. Die Ganzen, die ich treffe sind ja gut zum, du weißt schon, aber eine zum 'verlieben' war noch nie dabei." "ja ich weiß was du meinst. Ist das nicht erschreckend, dass man noch nie verliebt war." " Vielleicht wird die wahre Liebe dafür umso stärker?" Jetzt zuckten beide mit den Schultern. Eher sie sich versahen war die Sonne ganz verschwunden und die Dunkelheit verschluckte die beiden männlichen Silhouetten.


End file.
